This invention relates to a high purity polishing compound of silicon nitride.
In the processing of semiconductor materials and other materials aluminum oxide is currently used as a polishing agent. However, aluminum oxide dopes the materials and thus contaminates them.
It is desirable, therefore, to produce a material which is sufficiently hard and yet pure enough to be an effective polishing agent which would not contaminate the material.